Circus of the Dead
Circus of the Dead is a song by TryHardNinja. The song is sung by the perspective of the animatronics, as they're trying to persuade Eggs to stay with them. Lyrics If you don't mind we would like to take a moment To invite you to an ongoing performance In a hall of tragedies to watch the circus of the dead Feel the spotlight fading we can't do this all alone Need an audience so we can play out our roles Got a front-row seat that's so close it's like you're part of the show There's a place in the dark, horror stories got hide Buried deep underground, pain and torment mechanized Whoa On a lit-up stage Whoa Terror's on display There's a place in the dark, horror stories got hide Buried deep underground, pain and torment mechanized Whoa On a lit-up stage Terror's on display The show must go on Hit the lights, we're going til' there's no folks left This masquerade of souls Needs a victim Won't you be our hopeless guest But if it helps you can pretend, It's make-believe inside your head This nightmare's as real as it gets In the circus of the In the circus of the In the circus of the dead Good, you got here just in time you better hurry It's our show and you're the star destined for glory Here performing death-defying acts that we can't wait to see Body count high as the tightrope will you make it? Zero safety nets the tension is electric Tonight you're the one who jumps through hoops, we're going off the script There's a place in the dark, horror stories got hide Buried deep underground, pain and torment mechanized Whoa On a lit-up stage Whoa Terror's on display There's a place in the dark, horror stories got hide Buried deep underground, pain and torment mechanized Whoa On a lit-up stage Terror's on display The show must go on Hit the lights, we're going til' there's no folks left This masquerade of souls Needs a victim Won't you be our hopeless guest? But if it helps you can pretend, It's make-believe inside your head This nightmare's as real as it gets In the circus of the In the circus of the In the circus of the dead It's where fear comes to life, know you never stood a chance, as you gasp for breath (Here on the stage) You can run, you can hide, Feel the cold steel on your hands, Crawling to your death (There's no escape) It's a spectacle that drags you down 6 feet below So you should have stayed and just enjoyed some time at home Encore! Now the ringmaster comes for you! It's the grand finale it'll all be over soon! In the circus of the In the circus of the In the circus of the In the circus of the In the circus of the In the circus of the dead It's make-believe inside your head This nightmare's as real as it gets In the circus of the In the circus of the In the circus of the dead Category:FNaF SL Songs